


Calling Moon and Moon

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Arc V Secret Santa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito/Mizael fluff mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Moon and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Katsuya-San!

This must be what Heaven feels like. 

            Heaven must be as golden as Mizael’s hair and as deep as the blue in Mizael’s eyes.  Heaven must be as warm as it feels to lay beside Mizael, wrapped under a cocoon of blankets and huddled into a tight embrace.  Heaven must be the feeling Kaito feels deep in his chest whenever Mizael sighs Kaito’s name in his sleep, soft and quiet like the lullaby Kaito sings for Haruto.

            Kaito runs his hand through gold.  Each individual strand shines under the moonlight that streams in from the window.  Gold looks out of place under the moonlight; gold belongs in the light of the sun.

            Mizael stirs in his sleep, he grips Kaito shirt and pulls him closer.  Kaito would laugh if he knew it wouldn’t wake Mizael.  Mizael hardly ever showed affection, especially in public, but when he was asleep, he let all of his guard down.

            These were the moments that Kaito enjoyed the most.  These moments were more precious than all of those hazy moments when they were caught in hot kisses and trembling embraces.  These moments had a softer sweetness that reminded Kaito of caramel melting on his tongue.

            Kaito had never thought he could be this happy.  He never thought that he would even live this long but here he was, caught in the warm embrace of the beautiful boy that somehow stole his heart when he wasn’t looking.

            Kaito smiles to himself and runs his hand through Mizael’s hair again.  He watches it as it glitters and shines.  Mizael stirs again and his sleepy eyes meet Kaito’s.

            Kaito smiles softly.  The blue of Mizael’s eyes look dark from sleep but there’s still the wide array of golden flecks scattered throughout his irises that look like stars painted across the sky.  Kaito swears he can see constellations in Mizael’s eyes.

            Kaito leans down to kiss Mizael’s forehead.  Mizael complains lightly but otherwise let’s Kaito kiss him.

            “You woke me up,” Mizael complains.

            “I didn’t mean to,” Kaito apologizes.

            “Hmph,” Mizael huffs.  He snuggles deeper into Kaito’s warmth and sighs sleepily.

            Moments like this feel so precious.  Kaito cherishes every second of them.  He enjoys it like this, when there is nothing but the sound of their breathing to fill the room.  Kaito enjoys it when there is nothing but the moonlight left to light the room.

            On nights like these, when the moon is full, he’s reminded of his last moments on the moon.  He can still remember the feeling of losing his consciousness, as the cold chilled his bones to the core and his vision blurred into nothingness.  He can still remember feeling glad that Mizael had been there and that he didn’t have to be alone.

            When he lays here with Mizael, the memory of death sounds like a story of something that had happened to a distant stranger.  The warmth they share chases away the memory of the aching cold and of the fear in his heart.  When Kaito holds Mizael like this, he feels more alive than ever.

            Kaito is glad that fate has brought him here.  He’s glad that, despite all the pain and suffering fate has brought him, that he’s finally found a way to be happy.  He’s glad that fate has somehow led him into the arms of this strange, alien boy with eyes as blue as the night sky.

            Kaito links his fingers with Mizael’s.  He’s never understood why anyone would want any of this.  Things like romance or love never computed with him in the way that he understood things like science or robots.  Now he can understand it.  Now it’s so perfectly clear why people search for love.


End file.
